Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattress toppers and more particularly relates to mattress toppers that combine one or more foam layers, such as memory foam, and one or more pocket coil layers.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional mattress topper is a cushioned pad that sits on top of a mattress. A mattress topper may have straps that are placed around each corner of the mattress to minimize slipping or sliding of the pad.
Many individuals use a mattress topper to compensate for a bed that is too firm. For many years, the most popular types of mattress toppers included egg crate foam or thin feather beds, which were sized to beds of various sizes. Both types were often available for less than $50, and provided an inexpensive way to make a mattress more comfortable
Today, many mattress toppers are made using memory or visco elastic foam, which many feel is a more comfortable and hypoallergenic alternative to feather beds. Because some individuals still like the feel of a feather bed topper, some mattress toppers now combine both the features of feather beds and memory foam.
Some mattress toppers have soft wool covers to provide warmth on cold nights. Some mattress toppers are used as both a mattress topper and a mattress cover, whereby they cover the mattress like a fitted sheet, and may have waterproofing.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved mattress toppers.